


酒胆

by A_slide



Category: LongYu
Genre: LongYu - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_slide/pseuds/A_slide
Summary: 是一辆健康的破轮椅。





	酒胆

**Author's Note:**

> 是一辆健康的破轮椅。

铺天盖地的一场雨来得猝不及防，没半点由秋入冬的萧瑟意味。裹着淋湿的大衣匆匆踏进家门时已是傍晚，蔡程昱哆嗦着打了个喷嚏，轻到夹在电视广告声和厨房噼里啪啦的炒菜声中几乎可以忽略不计。

雨下大时他正从剧院大门往外走，剧院地址是郑云龙给他的。彼时郑云龙刚结束一部剧，平日里除了睡觉做饭还能记得给他个名片——要不去这儿试试？他老老实实接过，但偶尔也觉得郑云龙操心的太多——他准备考研的那大半年一直住在郑云龙家，一来离学校近，二来郑云龙排练演出一个周期呆在家里的时间寥寥无几，抛开晚上十二点到早上六点的睡眠时间，这屋子差不多算空着。即便秉着坚决不麻烦郑云龙的宗旨搬了书和行李住进来，隔三差五还是能喝到郑云龙排练间隙煲的一锅汤。说是排练间隙，其实也就是天蒙蒙亮的时候拿纱布裹了大料跟食材一块儿扔进锅，煲一早上就能喝。起先还得在桌上压张便利贴让他记得关火，天长日久也成了习惯，他打开卧室门扑面而来是汤的香味，接着就趿拉着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒跑去厨房关火倒汤，行云流水一气呵成。

郑云龙想得比较简单，小孩早晚得有个工作，如今闲着也是闲着，不如去几个剧院试试。递了名片时他也是这么想，一边看着小孩打领带一边鼓励般地道——挺像那么回事儿嘿著名歌剧演员蔡程昱，嗯？

蔡程昱有时候特别烦他这个语气。他把郑云龙当白月光当没到手的初恋情人，郑云龙把他当隔壁蔡叔家的弟弟，并且似乎已经形成了思维定式，咬紧牙关把他这么些年的示好当作兄友弟恭。于是说者无心听者有意，这番话落到他耳朵里就特像长辈疼爱晚辈，那种让人气不打一处来的关怀总能把他逼到火冒三丈，脑子里边一团乱麻，索性撒手不管，任领带皱皱巴巴地搭在脖颈，然后气鼓鼓说我不会系。

“我也不会系。”郑云龙看了他一会儿，忽而噗嗤笑出声，朝他勾勾手指：“你过来。”

小孩就老老实实走过去。

郑云龙嘴角带点笑意，勾着他脖子，颇流畅地打了个蝴蝶结，然后盯着他说：

“你真好看。”

小孩脸红一阵白一阵，当机了好几秒，反应过来时终于有点恼羞成怒的意思，三下两下拆了那个蝴蝶结，将领带扔在沙发扶手上，头也不回地去卧室重新找衣服。

“神经病！”

小孩恼怒的声音从卧室传来。郑云龙也不答，只晃悠着腿，仰靠在沙发上看着天花板闷闷地笑。

那条领带也算躲过一劫。蔡程昱穿出去的大衣长裤湿漉漉像扔水里泡了一宿，脱下时能拧出水。

屋里暖气开得足。郑云龙扔了条毛巾给他擦头发，旋即拎着拖把去玄关。玄关地板上积了一小摊水，郑云龙把小孩换下来的鞋扔在门毯上，然后听见里屋传来清亮的喷嚏声。

有了第一个就有第二个第三个。小孩有气无力地擦着头发，撂了毛巾起身往卧室走。郑云龙匆匆跟上去，正要领他去医院却被甩开手，然后看着小孩拖着沉重的步伐走向床，仰面倒下。

这一觉比平时要长得多。虚虚睁开眼时卧室昏暗，床边坐着的男人伸手摸摸他额头，嘟囔了一句怎么还烧。他眨眨眼，小声道天都黑了，我这是睡了一天一夜吗。

“一天谈不上，也就睡了一夜，我把窗帘拉上了。”郑云龙道：“我一会儿要出去一趟，锅里有汤，记得喝。”

他点了点头，嗯了一声算是表示自己听到了。他也不知道郑云龙听没听见，总之没过一会儿他就听见窸窸窣窣换鞋的声音从玄关传来，然后大门被关上，一切又恢复安静。

他翻身下床，一脚蹬一只拖鞋，打开卧室房门往外走。头还是疼，总归比咳嗽喷嚏双管齐下的前一天晚上要好受得多。他缓慢走到厨房，靠着碗柜蹲了下来。带着点甜气的姜味一缕一缕地窜到鼻子里，不灼人也不温暖，眼瞧着橘红的火光微微渺渺。汤烧开时他猛地起身，眼前一阵黑，手撑着流理台好半天才缓过劲。关了火，咕嘟声还没停，他倒了半碗汤堪堪晾凉，抱着碗重又蹲在碗柜边，小口小口地啜着。

昏沉沉时思维也变得缓慢，闭眼就是一片光怪陆离，四周安静得不像话，可脑中分明嘈杂纷乱得像住着个吵闹的人，他于是也缓慢地想起那些和现在并不相干的过去。一封情书，一杯红酒，然后，又是一封情书。

他第一次给郑云龙塞情书是什么时候，是初二那年期末家长会吧，父母出差，临时托小郑哥哥给他开家长会，他考得不错，他的小郑哥哥就领着他去吃饭，他们一前一后地走着。小郑哥哥来得急，书包还有半截拉链没拉上，他盯着那半截没拉上的拉链，那封在他手里攥得有些皱的信，终于在路口红灯转绿灯时顺着那半截拉链被塞了进去。

郑云龙微微偏头看他，他有些局促地说郑云龙你书包拉链开了。

那封情书后来石沉大海，郑云龙待他一如往常，他有时候甚至怀疑自己那天下午塞进去的会不会只是一张密密实实写着公式的草稿纸。

怀疑被打消已经是高三毕业的事了。还没开学，他拎着行李去上海，顺理成章吃了顿接风饭。他眼巴巴看着郑云龙给自己开了一罐可乐，小声说我成年了已经。

郑云龙也不说话，就盯着他笑，盯了一会儿终于从鼻子里哼出个气音来，说那给你来瓶牛栏山？

牛栏山还是太带劲了，最终换成了红酒。郑云龙抱臂靠在椅子上，看着小孩兴奋地开瓶又兴奋地倒酒，终于提醒道：“就一杯啊。”

然而这叮嘱确实是建立在客观事实基础上。小孩紧攥空了的酒杯，通红着脸，含混不清道：“郑云龙，我……”

他本想说“我要让你知道什么是酒量”，然而对方却打断了他，将他醉意朦胧之余生出的那些莫名的大胆和无所顾忌统统打断，于是未出口的那后半截趾高气昂少年得意就被堵了回去。

“你喝多了蔡蔡。”

夜风顺着半开的窗吹进来，他看着面前漫不经心喝着本该属于自己那罐可乐的郑云龙，眼底清明映出一个小小的自己，冷静克制得仿佛原本就是来赴一场鸿门宴。

何必这样警觉。既然写满爱意的书信被细看斟酌后仍然像从未存在，那鸿门宴上周身甲胄的刘邦对赤手空拳的项羽又何来畏惧。

他又倒了一碗姜汤，咕咚咚喝下，辛辣入喉竟呛出泪。隔了那么久送出的第二封信，本与他无关，可时至今日他终于敢回头望。学校诗社的姑娘毕业那天递给他一封信，用的是精细漂亮的信封，落款是工整的蝇头小楷，怎么看都比他当年兵荒马乱送出去的那封要走心得多。他接过那封信，犹豫着该直接退回还是先拆开看一眼再退回，对方就诚恳道——蔡程昱，你能帮我把它给郑云龙吗。

他不知道这姑娘没亲自送信到剧场后台，是因为这封信太特别，还是有什么别的原因。总之他鬼使神差接过了那封信，还没捂热就听见身后郑云龙问他拍没拍完毕业照。他转身，硬生生挤出笑意，递了信过去。  
给你。他这样说，坦坦荡荡的模样。

我不要。离他咫尺之距的男人神色不变，答得笃定又干脆。

他来不及介绍这封信的主人，那个姑娘就白着脸匆匆跑开。

他想，郑云龙是不是误以为这封信是他写的，才拒绝得这样利落，不留半点余地。

八年前的小石头沉入大海，时至今日终于被拍打到岸上，带着一干流水侵蚀出的坑坑洼洼。

尽管这个结果他早就知道。

他边灌姜汤边揉着酸涩的眼。眼泪是憋回去了，鼻尖却红得像挨了冻。郑云龙回来时就看见自己费心费力熬好的姜汤被小孩借来消愁喝得一滴不剩，刚想发火，低头正对上小孩红通通的眼。要是眼观鼻鼻观心，对上的就是红通通的鼻尖。

小孩眼睛红，鼻子也红，没掉眼泪都像受了天大的委屈，报复般将他摁在流理台上，哑声说为什么我就不行呢郑云龙，那谁才行？谁才行，你告诉我。

流理台挨着窗，他索性把人逼到连后背都贴着窗，恶狠狠地瞪着对方。

像过去的很多次一样，这次他也在郑云龙的眼睛里看到了一个张牙舞爪的、小小的自己。

“嗯？”郑云龙像没听到，任由凶悍的小孩把自己摁在流理台上，象征性地挣扎了几下，然后靠近小孩，低声道：“你再说一遍，蔡程昱，我没听见。”

“我想亲你。”

小孩通知般地这样说，却在触及对方柔软干燥的唇时鼻酸到眼眶发热。唇齿交缠间所有温存都被怨怒取代，形式几乎是变成了啃咬。小孩口中带点辛甜的姜味，湿润的舌有意无意地舔过他干燥的唇，紧接着又是凶狠的一咬。低烧让人昏沉脱力，快站不住时又被郑云龙抱到腿上，扣着他腰再吻回去。

被松开时他几乎是恨意昭彰地死死盯着郑云龙，一眨眼就掉泪。

“哭什么。”

郑云龙抬手用指腹抹了抹小孩脸上的水迹，继而闷声笑了笑，语气听不出情绪：

“还学会咬人了？”

小孩又扑上去抱着人不撒手，凶得像只小兽，仿佛是刻意应证那句落到自己耳中带点轻蔑的“学会咬人”，这次他咬在了郑云龙脖颈，略用了些力气，松口时就是整齐的一排牙印。

“那我明天穿高领毛衣。”

郑云龙好脾气地一笑，继而颇不以为意地抬手摸了摸小孩额头，接着又摸摸自己额头，还没分辨出两种温度差了多少，蔡程昱就攥着他手腕，凑过去勾着他脖子吻他的眼睛。

他闭了眼任由小孩亲吻他的眼皮，再睁开时对上的是小孩湿漉漉的一双眼，不依不饶地盯着他。

那是怎样错乱的一天。隔了很久之后再回想，蔡程昱都想不明白，自己被当病号惯了一天，怎么就惯到床上去了。明明是低烧，昏沉之余肆意生出的或喜或悲或道不明参不透的情绪却浓烈得像干完了一瓶酒，然后枝繁叶茂，立地参天。

于是再怎么张牙舞爪也只能换来一句，好大的胆子。

昏暗的卧室里他被男人抵在床头挣扎不能，一垂眼就能看到男人骨节分明的手按着自己性器抚弄，动作温柔缱绻；挪开目光，对上的是郑云龙赤裸裸投向自己的目光，毫不掩饰眼底的情欲。隔着八年的所谓人世无常兜兜转转，第一次这样和他交视，好像不是满目风尘，也不是讳莫如深。

是合该如此。

“郑……郑云龙……”

小孩抽泣着泄在他掌心，眼圈通红，又软又哑地一遍一遍叫着他的名字，奶猫似的攀住他的肩，浑身颤抖。他呼吸重了几分，手指顺着小孩股间下滑，就着掌心粘腻小心翼翼开拓，一指，二指，如是递增。

被缓慢进入时蔡程昱几乎说不出话——怎么就走到了这一步，他想不明白，但身后明明白白的酸胀又确凿是在证明眼下他有多清醒。他抬手遮住自己眼睛，被郑云龙攥住手腕，掰着手指一根根地吮。羞耻地将脸埋进床单，对方却扣着他腰顶得又深又狠，附在他耳边低低念叨着让他清醒得彻底的乱七八糟的话。

“你叫我什么？”

郑云龙这样问他。他被弄得意识都混沌，眼里有层水光，仰头喘了一声道：“郑云龙……”

“不对。”

如是说着，又朝着那点重重一顶，顶得小孩尾椎骨朝上泛起酸意，垂在床边的小腿肚打着颤。

“郑老师……”他学着探班时撞见的剧组姑娘叫他的语气这样称呼，不出意外又换来那个回答。

“不对。”

窗帘被风吹起一角，暖气似乎太足了些，他额角都是亮晶晶的汗，一张口就是不可遏制的粗重喘息，他终于受不了似的带着哭腔喊出声。

“哥哥……哥哥慢点……”

这个称呼太久远又太亲昵，再说出时竟然有些心悸。他记不清自己上一次这么叫是什么时候，总之不会是送出情书前。他们的关系好像从小到大都是蔡蔡和隔壁的小郑哥哥，习惯了，也就稀松平常起来，于是顺理成章地觉得，他们之间只能是蔡蔡和隔壁的小郑哥哥。

隔壁的小郑哥哥大蔡蔡八岁，少年时总有些狂劲。但打从蔡程昱记事时开始，他就已经看不到那样的郑云龙了。郑云龙和他交集最频繁的时间是他初中到现在，是那天开完顶替他家长的身份开了一个半小时的家长会仍然温柔地冲着他笑，是他心猿意马塞进一封情书后回头向他投去询问的目光，是那晚干净利落地打断他所有没说出的话。

“我以为我们算在一起了。”他听见郑云龙温声道，停顿半晌，又补充道：“就是你来上海找我的那天晚上。”

什么算在一起了？他没明白，只记得刘邦和项羽，他觉得自己比喻得还算贴切，贴切得颇有点英雄末路的悲凉意味。

“但你那晚好像不太开心。”

郑云龙这样说，语气笃定。

他的小朋友确实不太开心——从第一次给他塞情书没答复开始。早几年总惦记着小朋友还太小，后来成年是成年了，却比小时候别扭得多。那晚借着三分酒意刚叫了他的名字，他隐约猜到小朋友要说什么，没想到被误会得彻底。

毕业典礼上一个姑娘递给他的小朋友一封情书，小女儿情态很轻易地让他想起八年前背着书包跟在他身后的某个谁。

可他的小朋友反手将情书递给了他。他想不明白这算怎么回事，也不知道他的小朋友是拒绝还是答应，索性拒绝得彻底。

汤是他煲的，床位是他给的，只有半夜排练完回到家偶然一瞥仍然亮着台灯背书的少年不是他的。

这么多年啦。

郑云龙抬手揉了揉小孩柔软的头发，在他侧颈落下一吻。

小孩眨眨眼，被顺了毛，有些飘飘然。模模糊糊地，又想起自己这么些年闹的脾气，总觉得这事不翻篇就算没完没了，于是翻身扳过对方肩膀，强撑着若无其事道：“郑云龙，你想好了，今天过了，咱俩可就不是深仇大恨江湖不见的关系了。”

郑云龙神色淡淡，唇贴着他后颈，喉间逸出声轻笑，为他这么多年的愁肠百转少年心事，也为自己弯弯绕绕所有的没说清没道明。

“谁要跟你江湖不见。”

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 我再也不下海了 886。


End file.
